Reaction vessels or receptacles comprising flexible pouches or blister-package constructions are frequently employed for performing chemical analyses or like test procedures. It is ordinarily necessary to provide an arrangement whereby one or more samples can be introduced into the reaction vessel to perform the required test protocol.
Reaction vessels of this type are frequently used to perform PCR (polymerase chain reaction) amplification, but such vessels must meet strict performance requirements. One of the most important of these requirements is that the vessel not leak during or after amplification. Examples of such vessels are shown in European Patent Application No. 381,501, designed to prevent leakage of amplified DNA which tends to release such DNA to the atmosphere where it can contaminate unused pouches and produce false positives.
Experience has shown that leakage is not a significant problem in pouches that are completely preassembled during manufacture. However, the sample to be amplified must be loaded into the pouch at the test facility. Ordinarily an access port is provided for this purpose, but the access port can act as a potential path for leakage after introduction of the sample.
The present invention contemplates a valve mechanism which can function as a loading port for a reaction vessel or like receptacle. The valve mechanism is configured to receive a sample from an associated pipette or like dispensing device, with the valve mechanism further being configured for closing and sealing, and automatic locking in the closed and sealed condition.